Sorry Wrong Universe
by Corona09
Summary: Sari has been transported to an alternate universe where the Autobots are the bad guys and the Decepticons are the good guys. Will she ever get back to her own world?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note from the author:**__ Here is a little taste. _

Bumble Bee and Sari were about to leave the Auto-bot's home base to go to Six Banners amusement park when a bluish yellowish portal appeared out of nowhere. "What the?" The portal sucked her in. "SARI!" Sari could hear Bumble Bee's voice echoing as she was spiraling out of control. She couldn't believe what was happening; Sari Sumdac is being transported out of random. But the weirdest part of all was she literally saw herself spiraling out of control as well except she was heading the other way. Then she landed on something hard.

"Ow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sari, are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." She found herself on a berth. At first she thought she was in Ratchet's Med-lab, but when Sari looked up, she was half right. She was in a med-lab but it was more like Meltdown's hideout. Her eyes bugged out and she freaked. Standing over her was Blackaracnia the techno organic spider femme-bot Decepticon. She quickly stood up and held up her hand ready to fire an energy blast. "Blackaracnia?! What are you doing here?" "Why, looking out for my best friend of course." Sari was shocked at her response. _Blackaracnia, my best friend? This has to be some sort of Decepticon trick, and a bad one._ She thought to herself, but Sari didn't want to stick around and get ambushed or something. There was only one way out of this. "Okay, please excuse me." Sari got off the berth and ran out screaming. "Sari! Wait!" Blackaracnia called out.

Sari kept on running until she found a way out. She transformed into her robot mode and used her super speed glide across Lake Erie. "I've got to find the Auto-bots! Maybe they know what's going on." When Sari made to the main land, she didn't have time to notice her surroundings until she arrived at the factory. Sari dashed inside and spotted Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumble Bee looking at Tele-tran 1. "Thank goodness you guys are here! Something weird is going on!" But something was wrong when they saw her, _really_ wrong. "What the spark are you doing here Sumdac?! You've got some nerve!" Bumble Bee said in a threatened tone as he activated his stingers. Sari stood back, feeling confused. "Bumble Bee?" "Save your energon for the attack Bumble Bee." Optimus Prime said, pulling the scary yellow-bot by the arm. Ratchet and Prowl appeared and when the ninja-bot spotted Sari, he yelled, "What is that techno organic freak doing here?!" "Relax Prowl I got her." Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball ready to use it on Sari. _Something tells me this Bulkhead is not clumsy._ She thought and ran out of the factory before any of them made a move.

Sari ended up at the park and fell on her knees. "This can't be happening. I must be dreaming." She said to herself, trying to make sense of the situation. But when Sari looked around, her processor froze. She was seeing Decepticons being nice toward each other and the humans; Swindle is walking one hundred dogs, Blitz wing is handing out ice creams, and even Lug nut is giving out balloons to the children. Sari rubbed her optics. "I am definitely not dreaming."

Just when Sari thought things couldn't get anymore weird, it did. "Sari!" Blackaracnia ran up to her in spider mode and changed into her mutant femme-bot mode. "There you are! You shouldn't run off without me protecting you, what if an Auto-bot appeared and attacked you." "Funny story." "There is nothing funny about it." "I'm sorry Blackaracnia, but I don't I'm the same Sari you know." "I had a feeling something was different about you the way you reacted toward me, that and the connection between you appearing out of nowhere and Shockwave's dimensional gateway." "Gateway? What gateway?" "You can ask him yourself, he's at the Decepticon-Earth Alliance Headquarters with the mayor of Detroit. Follow me."

She followed the spider femme-bot to the Decepticon-Earth Alliance Headquarters which used to be City Hall.

They stepped into an office. It was empty, for the moment. Sari and Blackaracnia heard someone's footsteps coming from behind them. "Hello ladies, how may I help you?" They turned around and Sari was in shock. "Megatron?!" She fainted on the ground with a loud thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Sari slowly opened her optics. Her vision was a bit blurry; all she could see was globs of grey, black and navy blue, and deep purple. The techno organic teen widened them and her vision became crystal clear. Sari sees Blackaracnia, Megatron, and Shockwave. "Are you alright my dear?" "You know Megatron, you're the third bot that has been asking me that asked me the same question." Blackaracnia helped her up. "Would you like some water?" He asked and Sari answered, "No thanks, I'm good." Megatron sat at his desk while Shockwave used his scanner to check Sari's condition. It was making a weird beeping sound as he moved it up and down. "You nearly scared me Sari." Blackaracnia said, acting like a mother. "Sorry, it's not everyday you find out your whole world is upside down!"

"Incredible!" Shockwave exclaimed. "What is it?!" the techno organic spider femme-bot asked with curiosity. "Just as I thought, this isn't our Sari." "What? Are you sure?" "Judging by the energy particles around her, _this_ Sari is from a parallel universe." "You mean your invention worked?" "Why are you surprised?" "Too be honest I thought that gateway might've affected your memory bank or something. But Shockwave, how is this possible?" Megatron asked. "I'm guessing the machine will only work if one person from this dimension switches places with his or her double from another." "So, does this mean I can go back to my world?" "Yes and no. Yes you can but due to that last experiment, I'm afraid it is temporarily indisposed. "What?!" "The dimensional gateway takes up a lot of energy, but if I can modify it with some new upgrades, I might be able to send you home. I'll call you as soon as possible." Shockwave left the mayor's in a hurry to get started on fixing the dimensional gateway machine.

"I'll wait for you outside Sari." Blackaracnia stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Sari turned her head to Megatron who was in the middle of looking over some e-mail documents on the monitor. She felt so uncomfortable being in the same room with him.

He looked at her and set them down. "I suppose your have some questions about this world." "Well duh! First of all; what is going on? Why are the Auto-bots being evil? What are the Decepticons doing here? What is happening on Cybertron? And why are you mayor?" Megatron sighed and got off of his chair. He looked out the window and begun to tell his story, "A long time ago; all was well on my home planet. I was once a respectable member of the Cybertrobian Council. But one day; Ultra Magnus felt he was above the council and wanted to rule Cybertron. During his reign he oppressed my kind, I tried to stop him but he accused me for treason against the council. In order to restore our once peaceful society, I formed a rebel alliance against the Auto-bots. Many lost there lives. And with the lack of energon, we were forced to leave our home. Unfortunately Optimus Prime and his team tried to pursue us. I saved my people by sending myself to stop them from following us. They were able to escape, but my noble deed came with a price. My circuits were overloaded and I lost my body. If it weren't for your father I would never be here." "Where is my dad right now?" He sighed in depression. "Your father, I mean, the other Sari's father passed away years ago." "What? How?" "He was…killed…by the Auto-bots." Sari stood there with her mouth slightly opened in shock. Feeling like she is going to faint again, Sari collapsed into the chair and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Sari has still in shock after she heard about the other Sari's father, even though her own father is safe and sound back in her universe, she still felt hopeless. But she immediately snapped out of it and regained her composure when Megatron continued his story. "It was tragic to what happened to him. I was furious when I first heard about the Autobots arrival, they pretend to be heroes to earn the humans trust, and then betrayed them. Even though I was just a head, I did my best to protect Professor Sumdac and the other Sari from them by hacking through the computer systems. I was fortunate that my most loyal soldier Star Scream is looking after the Decepticon Rebellion during my absence. After Isaac was able to give me a new body, I exposed the Autobots who they really are and tried to stop them. I may have won the battle but I lost a good friend. The only way I could thank him for his kindness was to raise you and help the city with it's problems, all except one." Megatron got cut off when the radio on his desk revealed a flash bulletin;

_Breaking news, the Autobots have launched an attack in downtown Detroit! All citizens are to report to safer locations until further notice._

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" "I can't Sari, after what happened to Isaac, I can't take that chance. Decepticons were never made to fight. That is why I became Mayor." "But you're the Leader of the Decepticons, and, I can't believe I'm saying this, you have to stop the Auto-bots before they hurt more innocent people! Like my dad, I mean, the other Sari's dad. Don't do it for me, do it for them." "I can't." "Fine! Then I'll take care of this myself." Sari ran out of Megatron's office, all he could do know he stare out the window.

Blackaracnia caught Sari running out of the building, and went after her. "Sari! Did you hear?" "Yeah, and I'm going to stop them." "What? Are your processor circuits scrambled?! What about returning back to your world?" "That will have to wait, besides someone has to do it, and it is obvious it's not Megatron." "Oh no, not without me, besides I have a little score with Optimus Prime. Ever since he and Sentinel tricked me into going to that spider planet and get infected, turning into this, I want payback." "Then let's go!" Sari and Blackaracnia dashed off to where the Autobots are attacking.

They found them at an electric company and themselves hid behind a large bus. Bulkhead and Bumble Bee were walking out of the building carrying energon cubes while Ratchet and Prowl were guarding a truck with the remaining cubes inside. Decepticons. Optimus Prime was supervising when Bumble Bee started to complain. "Hey boss-bot how about an oil break?" "No bot is taking a break until we get this load back to HQ. Ultra Magus's orders." Blackaracnia tapped on Sari's shoulder and whispered, "So what's the plan?" "We attack them, duh." "I don't know…" "Look, if Megatron doesn't stop them who will? Besides, hello, you're part giant spider." "Okay, if you say so." Sari jumped up, did a couple of aerial flips, and landed before them. Armed and ready she yelled, "Freeze!" "Ha! Don't make us laugh Sumdac!" Bumble Bee said. Bulkhead bonked him on the head. "Quit flirting with the enemy squirt!" Blackaracnia steps out and stands beside Sari. "You five are busted!" "How about we bust you up!?" "Don't waste your energon Bulkhead; there are only five of us and two of them." Optimus Prime said holding the big-bot back. "Don't count your eggs before they hatch Prime." Sari and Blackaracnia turned around to see Megatron and the Decepticons; Swindle, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Wasp, Shockwave, and Soundwave. Sari grinned. "I knew you would change your mind." Megatron nodded his head and faced the Autobots. "Decepticons! Attack!" Both sides charged at each other; Megatron and Optimus have a dual, Lugnut fights with Bulkhead, Wasp and Bumble Bee have a stinger fight, Swindle takes down Prowl, and Blitzwing fights with Ratchet. "I thought you were going to sit this one out again old bot!" Optimus taunted Megatron. "This time Optimus, I will take you down!"

Sari turned to Blackaracnia and Shockwave. "I got an idea." The three huddled together and Sari whispered the plan to them and after she was done, Shockwave transmitted the message to Megatron and the other Decepticons while Blackaracnia and Sari set up the trap. They got the message and were ready to go. Bulkhead spun his wrecking ball around. "I never miss." He laughed evilly and was about to knock Lugut out, but the demolition-bot blocked it which made the ball bounce off Lugnut's arm and hit Bulkhead on the noggin. He wobbled around a bit until the demolition-bot grabbed him tossed him toward the giant spider web. Swindle uses one of his alien weapons to catch Prowl and threw him to the web as well. Wasp and Blitzwing did the same thing. "Okay four down one to go." Sari said. Megatron and Optimus were still at it, but Prime pinned him down and raised his axe. "Looks like I win again Megatron." Just as he was about to end it, when a powerful sonic blast gave him a big processor ache. A blast created by Soundwave. "Now Megatron!" Megatron quickly stood up and grabbed Optimus by the arm and gave him a ninja flip. Prime got caught in the web. The Decepticons have won the battle. "Like Blackaracnia said; you five are busted." Megatron said to his captors. Everyone cheered for their victory, when Soundwave interrupted them. "Megatron. Message from Cybertron; Star Scream has successfully defeated Ultra Magus and has found the location of Arcee." Soundwave. "Excellent. Lugnut, Blitzwing, get the transwarp gate ready, I will join you shortly." Megatron commanded. Lugnut and Blitzwing saluted him and marched off. Sari felt Blackaracnia hand on her shoulder and turned her head toward her. "We better get back to the island Sari, it's time for you to go home." She said. "You're right." Sari said as she nodded in agreement. Before they left, Megatron caught up to them and said, "Sari, thank you." "For what?" "For reminding me who I really am." "You're welcome, Megatron." Sari saluted him and walked off with Blackaracnia and Shockwave. They hopped on a ship and sailed toward the island

Shockwave typed in the sequence and pulled the lever. A portal materialized itself. "The dimensional gateway is now operational." Shockwave said to Sari. She and Blackaracnia looked at each other and hugged. "Bye Sari, have a safe journey." "Bye Blackarania, you're the best." She jumped into the portal and once again, she was spiraling toward the other end of the portal. She spotted the other Sari heading the opposite direction. She finally made it and crashed landed in the dirt.

Sari heard some voices and slowly opened her eyes. The Autobots were standing over her. Prowl was waving his servo over her when she got up in a ninja pose and yelled, "Stand back!" She was in Ratchet's med-lab this time. "Calm down Sari." "It's us, we're you're friends." Bumble Bee added. Sari smiled, jumped up and down, and hugged her young yellow-bot friend. "Yes! I'm back!" "We are so relieved you're okay." Optimus said. "Hey kid, what happened in that other universe?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "You didn't have to, the other Sari told us." Bulkhead shook his head, still in disbelief. She hears her father calling her. "Sari, are you in here?" He was standing in the doorway and Sari rushed over to hug him. "Dad, I'm so happy to see you." "Sari? Are you alright?" "I am and I'm glad to be back."


End file.
